Learn To Live
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: Nicole Donner was sent to South Park a year ago, after her parents died in a car crash. She now lives with her cousin's Stan and Shelly Marsh. This is how she learned to live in the crazy town called South Park. Xx Last Chapter Up xX
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm writing this fic and its my first south park first I'm just gonna do a prologue ok and, I'm not a writer that's all like NO FLAMES so be crude ok J on with the prologue

Disclaimer. I do not own south park if I did that would rock

As the snow crunches under my feet I think to myself what got me here in this little town called south park . It wasn't planned that's for sure but I'm kind of glad I'm here, just a little . My cousins are annoying but them and my aunt and uncle are all I've got left ,my parents were killed in a car crash a year ago so refusing to go to a foster home I came to live with my cousins, Stan and Shelly marsh .they took me in and I tried to adjust to waking up every morning to " wake up retard! " and a pillow to the face from my lovely cousin Stan .I try not to think of my past it wasn't all it seemed to be , my parents fought and got drunk then most of the time took it out on me but, they were my parents and I loved them regardless so I dint tell anyone. So living with the marshes is a lot better than there but how could anyone like me Nicole Donner 16 year old girl get used to the messed up town of south park . Well you're about to find out

Sooo u like I hope u do I might make this an oc story im not sure yet so I let you know in the next update .the real story well be longer this is just setting the seen for what's to come anyway read and review AND REMEMBER flames are welcome as long as there's a good reason


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so not many people reviewed L BUT I'm not gonna let that get me down I've decided THIS IS AND OC FIC ! Yey for you guys anyway im not sure how fast im gonna update after you send in the ocs seeing as I have to sort through them all so just letting you know any way im waiting till I get my ocs to start the story so here's what I want

Name-

Nickname?-

Age-

Gender-

Looks-

Outfit-

Personality-

Friends-

Enemies-

Sexual preference(bi gay or straight) -

Crush and or bf/gf-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Background-

Extra-

Hope to see ocs oh and for the crush thing Tweek and Craig are not available so you wont get them if you put them in

Well I guess all go ahead and put in a quick update

ONE YEAR BEFORE

"she wont come she ran from us 3 times" " I know but where is she supposed to go she's 15 she cant live on her own" " well she's got an aunt and uncle but she's never met them" "she'll have to go there get them on the phone immediately " . I here the voice's as they decide what to do with me. They wanted to send me to foster care but I ran from them ill never live with people I don't know im not stupid .they said aunt and uncle I've never met but I do remember them they had a son my age but that was 11 years ago and I don't remember much .I wonder if they'll take me, a broken 15 year old .I wouldn't take me in I have scars up and down my back and im scared of people that I don't know thanks to my parents . They beat me but ill never tell anyone cause I loved them and still do even though there dead. " Nicole honey come on were taking you to your aunt and uncle in Colorado" a fancy dressed woman walked into my room "fine" I reply grimly . We ended up on a plane to Colorado for 5 hours , when we got there she took me to a small town. The sign said south park. We pulled up to a two story house and I was greeted by a woman with short light brown hair. "oh hello sweetie im so sorry about your parents come in its freezing out here." a man came out and grabbed my bags ,the lady pulled me inside and I saw a girl who looked about 3 years older than me and a boy my age . "hey your nickie aren't you " "yeah I replied he seemed nice enough , the girl just told her mother she was leaving and walked the door "don't mind Shelly she's a brat by the way im Stan im real sorry about your parents " " its ok and I am to but it looks better here than at my old home I think I may like it" " well good come on my dad put your bags in our room ill introduce you to some of my friends tomorrow at school there really nice well except for cartman and Kenny might try to get you in bed but kyles nice. And for the first time in a long time I laughed


	3. Chapter 3

HEY IM BACKKKKK well I got some oc requests and im telling you now that they wont all appear at once there's only one in this chapter so if yours isn't here than it'll be eventually if I take it. Anyway on with the chapter!

I don't own south park if I did that would rock

The nest morning I woke up feeling safe and warm something I hadn't felt in a long time "hey sleepy head wake up" I realize what woke me up was a pillow to the face" why'd you throw a pillow at me ?" he looked at me "to wake you up duh its time for school" I got up and dressed then headed down stairs . On the table was a big breakfast and the woman who I had been introduced to as Sharon was cooking another thing to put on the table. "hey mom" Stan kissed his mother on the cheek then grabbed a piece of toast " hello Stanly did you wake up nickie" he swallowed his bite "yeah she behind you" she turned in time to see me sit down in front of a stack of pancakes "hello sweetie did you sleep well" " yeah I did" me and Stan finished breakfast then headed to the bus stop . As we approached I saw three boys my age, one in a green hat one really fat and the last one in an orange parka. "hey guys" Stan greeted "sup dude who's the chick" the one in the parka asked " im nickie Stan's cousin my parents died so im living with him now" they all stared at how I said that as plainly as I did .The one in the hat broke the silence "im so sorry for your loss" the fat one laughed "stop being such a jew fag kahl" I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the stop sign " you think its funny that someone cares my parents died huh fatass" he shook his head and I let him fall . He grabbed his throat and stood up, just then the bus pulled up and we got on . The bus driver yelled something about shutting up or she'd kill the bunny and Stan told her to fuck off. I laughed we arrived at the school and Stan told me he had to go but kenny'ed take me to my locker . "and this is your locker " we stopped in front of number 107. He left and I opened my door put my stuff in and when I shut it I saw a girl with light chocolate skin black hair and what looked like a pierced eyebrow " hey " she said " I haven't seen you before are you new?" "yeah im nickie marsh" ( I dropped my last name from donner to marsh so it seem like they were more my family) " Im Michelle but you can call me Mimi want me to show you to your class " I hesitated I didn't know this girl but she seemed nice enough "yeah thanks" As we walked to class we talked about what we liked to do she told me she loved to dance I said I liked it too . "wow you like to dance maybe we could start a dance team for the school that be fun wouldn't it" "yeah I guess but im not that good if we do you be the leader ill just help ok" "sounds like a plan" she smiled . This was the start to a long friendship I so desperately needed

So did you like the dance team thing was a reference to just dance it's a good story my ocs in it too you should check it out well I hope to see more ocs in the future peace and love amber/nickie

p.s I put amber slash nickie cause my real names Amber but my middle names Nicole and I always loved the name nickie that's why its my ocs name KEWL FACT HUH : )


	4. Chapter 4

Hi im sad nobody will send in there ocs that makes me a sad panda : ( BUT writing another chapter makes me a happy panda so to make me a very happy panda you will review this chapter please and send in those ocs : )

I don't own south park if I did that would rock

Over the next few weeks me and Michelle became closer and closer friends I also met some other people in the school there was Craig who flips people off all the time I didn't know he just did that to everybody when I first met him so I broke his finger ,I said sorry afterward but mimi thought it was funny. Then there's Clyde the crybaby, token the black kid, butters the.. I really don't know what to call him, and tweek the cute twitchy blonde. When I met tweek I thought he was having a seizer but then mimi told me he had add so he twitched a lot .I also became friends with ayleah . The funny thing is she's Craig's girlfriend and we met after I broke his finger ,at first she wanted to kill me but mimi talked her out of that with so very persuasive threats . Mimi s a real badass when she wants to be. So anyway now were all real good friends I've become more open around everybody but that doesn't mean ill be telling my secrets anytime soon .today the girls are coming over for a sleepover and im kind of excited . I was going to have one a week ago but Sharon has been halving me go to a therapist and I had to go that week . None of my friends no I go to a therapist and im not going to tell them either . "nickie your friends are here dumbass get the door!" I go downstairs and mimi and leah are at the door smiling with there bags in hand "what's up girl" mimi greets "im good come in its cold out there guys" they walked in and we went up to my room. "so girlies what do we plan on doing this freezing evening." Mimi asked slightly chuckling . "oh lets play truth or dare!" Leah suggested "ok lets play" we sat on the floor in a circle legs Indian style . "ok ill go first Mimi truth or dare " Leah asked "I pick truth" "ok umm….. OH do you like Kenny as a friend or more than that." Mimi blushed " honestly I really do like him but he doesn't notice me for more than a friend." she looked down a little sad "its ok Mimi, I patted her on the back, ill have a little talk with him." my friends smiled imagining what d do to the poor boy . " ughh im not going to kill him or nothing." they both laughed " ok nickie, Mimi said ,truth or dare"

" I pick truth" no way was I going to let these psychos do anything to me. "ok who are you crushing on." I blushed I did not expect that and if I told them the truth they'd laugh or even worse tell the boy " umm do I have to ?" they gave me a stare that could kill I sighed "well you guys are my best friends …ok I like tweek there I said it ok are you happy now?" Mimi looked astounded "really tweek well I would've never thought but ok he is kind of cute the way he twitches all the time." Leah started laughing "tweek really are you serious the school spaz I thought you were better than that nickie I really did" I looked down a sad expression on my face I had actually been opening up to them I thought I could trust them but I guess I was wrong I cant trust anybody but myself just like always. My mind crawled back into its shell . "don't make fun of him." I said holding back tears "Leah! stop that's rude there's nothing wrong with tweek. And stop making fun of nickie she upset now you asshole" Leah just scoffed "whatever forget you pussys who cares its tweek there's nothing special about him ." I stood up tears now openly flowing " you're a bitch you know that right why don't you crawl back to your sissy boyfriend I was actually opening up to you to now I know my parents were right trust know one except yourself!" and with that I ran out of the room to Starks Pond .

Mimi pov

That li9ttle bitch!. Leah made fun of tweek till nickie started crying and she yelled at us and left. What nickie said is was made it the worst . I was opening up to you but my parents were right trust none but yourself. It broke my heart to here my best friend say that it also got me wondering what had this girls parents done to her to make her so closed from the world and not trust anyone. All I did know was this girl was my best friend and I was going to find out. "Leah look what you did leave now I got to find nickie !" Leah left with a whatever and I headed to the first place I could think of to find her stark's pond

.

Nickies pov

I sat on the bench and cried. I wanted someone to trust so bad opened up to the wrong people no doubt Mimi was in on it to it was all just an act . I heard a sound like a kind of snapping sound . I turned and see boy walking to a rock . He sat on the rock and sighed I noticed the boy was wet but it wasn't raining and it was to cold for swimming . He was shaking from the cold . I walked over to him and it was tweek . He turned to look at me then spoke "hey nickie w-why are you here" I took off my jacket and handed it to him and sat on the rock " here its cold out here and your wet" " hey nickie have have you been crying ?" I nodded " yeah but its nothing to worry about what happened to you? " the guys pushed me in the lake for a joke but I want to know why such a pretty face is covered in tears?" I gasped did he just call me pretty wait no know opening up to people just you remember "umm I had a fight with my friends and it really made me upset." he leaned in close to my face " well why don't I fix that "" he whispered before out lips met . We stayed that way for a long time when we finally pulled apart I stared at him " is that better " he asked me " yeah I , wait know I cant ill just get hurt again I cant risk It ,I can- I got to go." I jumped and ran he called for me but I kept running until I ran into someone that someone was Mimi.

So what you think I hope you like it oh and I called the girl Mimi cause its easier to type any way three things read review and PLEASE SEND IN SOME OCS! Got to go bye oh and p.s. HAPPY PANDA : )


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm glad at least two people like my story id like to thank my two readers my sister and one of the ocs in my story Michelle sorry I couldn't remember the name of your account but you are awesome both of you and always review so I appreciate it thanks so this chapter is for you two and for the tweekXnickie fans there will be more so on with the chapter!

I don't own south park if I did that would rock

Nickie pov

"mi- Mimi?" she's standing in front of me looking overjoyed to have found me " nickie I found you why'd you run off like that?" she asks " you guys lied to me pretended to be my friends Leah showed me what I already knew but didn't want to believe I cant trust anyone but me not even you Mimi." she looks shocked "why do you think you cant trust me I didn't say anything to you you're my bffl you can always trust me." she looked sincere maybe I was wrong. "I cant trust anyone my parents made sure of that." I broke down crying. She kneeled down to me and put a hand on my back "nickie what happened to you why did your parents tell you not to trust anyone were they like paranoid or something?" I shook my head " you know how the two people you should trust the most in the world are your parents well I didn't have that my parents were drunks and most the time when they got mad they took it out on me if I couldn't trust the two people in the world I should've been able to then why should I trust anyone.?" Mimi looked astounded " you- your parents beat you ?" I nodded " she pulled off the jacket she had on and there were bruises and cuts up and down her arms. She speaks again in a whisper " your not alone nickie a lot of kids are abused your not alone." then she starts crying we both sit there hugging each other and cry together for awhile until I pull away. "I'm sorry Mimi I had know idea you must think I'm the biggest jerk I was wrong just cause I cant trust some people doesn't mean I cant trust anyone I'm sorry." she wipes her tears on her arm " its ok nickie I didn't know either my parents are just as bad but please don't tell anyone I don't want to get adopted." I nod" I promise I didn't tell anyone either with my parents when your ready to do something ill support you ok." "thanks nickie lets go back to the house and finish this sleepover Leah left so it'll just be us ok." "ok" we get up and start to walk but someone calls my name. I turn and there's tweek he's been looking for me this whole time how sweet. "tweek?" he looks at me then walks forward "nickie I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that ." I shush him then kiss him he's surprised at first but then kisses back. We pull apart " your so sweet tweek I shouldn't have run I had some things to straighten out but I'm ok now" he nods" its ok hey nickie do you want to go to sizzlers sometime?" " sure tweek how about tomorrow ."sounds good ill see you then bye" he heads off back to the town as do me and Mimi.

3 weeks later

Now me and tweek are officially dating and its awesome today I plan on helping out a certain friend of mine with her love problems. " Kenny HEY Kenny!" I run to catch up with him as he's walking home from school. "what's up nickie." " hey you know Mimi well lets just say your meeting her at sizzlers in 15 mins so you better get to it." he jumps a little at her name " really?" " yeah now go boy go!" he starts running in that direction but stops" hey nickie .. Thanks." I nod " your welcome now go!" he heads off again man I am good

Well there you have it chap 5 I plan on doing maybe 2 or 3 more chaps but that's it since this is my first I'm not making it that long any way review oh and if you want im still accepting ocs ill the other characters are still open for lovers : )


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry the last update was short but it was really full of friendship and what it means to trust someone and I'm glad you liked it cause it was kind of tough to right anyway I've decided that there will be a total of 8 chapters so only 3 more to go : ) so on with chap 6

I do not own south park if I did that would rock

Mimi pov

Nickie is the best friend ever! She got me a date with Kenny she said hell be here in 5 minutes. Kenny opens the door and walks in. "hey Mimi." he greets. "hey Kenny thanks for coming I really appreciate it there's something I've been wanting to tell you." he smiles ."there's something ive been wanting to tell you to." "ok you go first." "ok well Mimi ive liked you for a long time I know were just friends but I want to be more than that I want you to be my girlfriend." I gasp then smile " ive liked you for a long time to Kenny but I thought you just liked me a s a friend but yes ill be your girlfriend now lets get something to eat ok I mean we are at sizzler." I motion around. "uhhh" he scratches his neck "sorry Mimi but I don't have any money on me at the moment." I smile "that's ok its on me." he smiles back "thanks." "no prob."

Leah pov (duh duh duh!)

I should've done this weeks ago but I couldn't work up the courage I didn't know how to tell them it wasn't me I didn't think they'd believe me but I have to try they are I mean were my best friends until Mya ruined it . I knock on the door to the marsh house. I here some giggles then the door opens and its Mimi . She glares at me with a frown then I hear a boy call out " hey Mimi who is it!" she turns then yells back "Leah!." some scuffles are heard then nickie comes to the door "what do you want Leah." I don't know what to do they wont believe me but I have to try. "listen I have some explaining to do about the sleepover can I come in?" nickie looks at Mimi then nods "I guess." I walk in then realize why they were giggling there boyfriends are here Kenny and Tweek and they don't look happy to see me I guess the girls told them about what happened. Kenny speaks up "what's she doing here." Mimi goes and sits on his lap "she says she's explaining something." I nod ." listen about the sleepover it wasn't me you girls know how when we were friends how one minute id be happy then id leave for something and come back mad . They nod "well that's because I have a twin named mya and she's a real bitch she does this shit to me all the time see she's in a different school cause she's a bad kid so she cant hang out with normal ones but she wants to so everyday I let her have a couple hours at my school and I take her place but I didn't know she was being a bitch to people honest so when nickie told us about the sleepover naturally she's never been to one and wanted to go so I said yes anyway she came home early and told me I wasn't friends with you guys anymore and it all came out she told me about all the stuff she's done at school and how I got detention al the time and I told her id never switch with her again she was even being rude to my boyfriend!" they all just stared at me Mimi spoke up "and you didn't tell us this 3 weeks ago why?" "well I didn't think you'd believe me and I'm real sorry about what Mya did will you please be my friends again I miss you guys." no one said a word then nickie stood up "I believe you Leah and I'm sorry that we stopped being your friends aren't we Mimi." Mimi grumbled a little "yeah I guess sorry were your friends again ." I smiled I had my best friends back .

Nickie pov

When Leah told us that it was her twin it all made since the mood swings the frequent bathroom runs then coming back all grumpy. Mimi was a little skeptical but I convinced her with my glare. "well now that that's settled can we please go back to watching our movie seeing as it is extremely hilarious." Leah came and sat down next to tweek and me. We watched our movie then Mimi ,Kenny, and Leah left. It was just tweek and I . "so ,I ask , what do we do now?" I snuggled against him . "I don't know what do you want to do." he rapped an arm around my shoulder "well I do have another movie but its kind of girly." I stood up and put in the movie then sat back down next to tweek. "that's fine I don't mind" he put his arm back around my shoulder and I laid my head on his .

1 hour later

"hey! Getting a little close aren't we." I woke up and opened my eyes the light was on and I was laying on tweek he had just woken up to. I looked in the doorway was and Stan was standing there one hand on the doorway. "what did you do that for I was sleeping butt wipe ." he got off the door and walked forward "your getting a little close aren't you why are you sleeping on him?" I stood up and stretched "cause I feel like it and I can so there ." tweek stood up "I- I should go he walked to the door. Stan looked at him "y7eah I think you should." tweek left I glares at Stan "gee thanks for chasing off my boyfriend." he put his hands up in defense "its my job." he smiled I picked up a pillow and proceeded to beat him with it until he grabbed one and we had a full blown pillow fight . Oh Stan your such a kid

Hope you like and remember don't like don't read thank you and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Omg last night I got a total vision of what is going to happen next in this story so I couldn't wait to right it down this is awesome no more authors note I got to write or type this down right now!

You know I don't own south park I've said it a hundred times

Nickie pov

Stan is so silly . After our pillow fight (which lasted for about an hour I might add) we went to bed because oh wonderful school in the morning!. Then this morning Stan wouldn't get out of bed he said him and the guys were skipping and by guys he doesn't mean just him, Kyle, Kenny, and cartman . He also means Tweek . Ever since Mimi and Kenny stared going out he's been with Kenny a lot cause me and Mimi our always together and Tweeks always with me and Kenny's always with Mimi. Anyway there skipping so I went downstairs got breakfast and went to tweeks to ride to school. At school Mimi and Leah met up with me and we went to our lockers then first period. "Mimi aren't you sick of the guys skipping and I mean they don't even avoid the school they drop us off then go to god knows where." Mimi nods" I know what your talking about but I guess boys will be b-." I speaker cut her off " all students head to the gym I- immediately." Leah smiled I don't know why but she did maybe cause were getting out of class the principal sounded scared I wonder what's going on?

Leah pov I hour earlier

"no! Mya stop please don't do this let me go !" I struggle against the rope that's holding me. While mya steals my clothes and makeup . " no way sister dear I'll get what I want whether you like it or not after I'm through with that school you'll be going to jail and ill be known as the good twin." I struggle again then gasp when I see what she's putting in my purse. She sees me staring "oh yes it is what you think a gun and I will be using it." I struggle again "stop please don't shoot anyone please !" she gets up fully dressed as me and leaves me on the floor tied up helpless to the fact that my sister I not only going to kill someone but do it in my name.

Nickie pov 1 hour later

Were all in the gym me and the girls out sitting at the bottom of the bleachers waiting for something to happen. The door to the gym opens up and there principal marks is being led to the microphone by a teenager with a gun to his head. The whole school gasps the teen speaks " shut up or well all shoot now just sit tight till 'she' comes." 5 teens with guns now line the doors were all trapped . Then Leah stood up purse ion hand and walked to the teen . She patted his arm "good job Rex ill handle it from here" she takes the microphone "yes I Leah Mastters have taken complete control of this school. Everybody but me and Mimi gasp . We look at each other and nod we both know its Mya not Leah. "Don't do this Leah!" everybody turns its Craig talking to her a pleading look in his usually blank eyes "I'm talking now shut up !" she pulls a gun from her purse and points it at Craig. He sits down immediately . " now where was I oh would Nicole and Michelle please step down there's some people who'd love to meet you. Me and Mimi hesitate but step down anyway and two arms rap around me and her . I look and it's another teen he's looking at me all weird like. "Mya we know its you just drop the act ok." Mimi speaks up . She just ignores her and says "zap her." then the teen holding her pulls out a tazer and shocks Mimi. "ahhhhh!" Mimi screams then drops to the floor unconscious . "Mimi!" I struggle against the teen but he just pulls me closer. I'm trapped and cant get out.

Leah pov

I finally got lose and now in on the street looking for anyone to help me . I spot 5 familiar teens sitting o rocks at Starks pond a little down the road. I run to them an its exactly who I think they are. Kenny . Stan . Kyle , Tweek , and Cartman. "guys!" I m right in front of them now . They turn "what's up Leah why aren't you at school.?" Kenny asks " mya she she tied me up and went to school and she's got a gun and she's going to shoot someone she said shell hurt the people I care about first guys she's going for nickie and Mimi." " what!" Kenny roars tweek speaks up "We got to save them!" we all head to the school fast

Nickie pov

"ow! Let me go your hurting me you ass!" this guys has got my arms behind my back and it hurts. Then a sound is heard we all turn to look 6 people burst through the gym doors . "guys!" it the guys and leah the real Leah. "Mimi! Oh god nickie is she alright did they?" Kenny almost screams at the sight of Mimi on the floor. " I nod " she alright just knocked out they tazed her." he has fury in his eyes. " nickie oh my god are you alright!" "yeah I'm alright tweeky ." Leah walks to mya guys following her. She grabs the gun out of her hand and points it at the guy holding me. "put her down and walk away." the guy walks away leaving me there standing. Behind Leah mya is coming up on her with a gun in hand but she doesn't see it " look out Leah!" she turns just in time and ducks from the gunshot and it hits me instead. Pain rips through me as I fall clutching my stomach. Everything is in slow motion . Leah shooting mya, the guys overpowering the teens at the door, and tweek running tome clearly scared out of his mind. He kneels down and holds me pushing back my hair . "ill be ok nickie I promise you'll be alright." I smile before I slip into unconsciousness " I love you tweek tweak." " I love you too Nickie please don't leave me.' ill try tweak but I cant promise

Nothing to say just review and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8

Well I'm glad you liked the last update cause I did to and Michelle(still cant remember your pen name DAMN IT!) no you cant not kill Mya because after I'm through with her there wont be ant Mya left to kill MAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway on with a new chapter!

I do not own south park I I did do you really think id be on fan fiction HELLNO id be making new episodes

Tweek pov (eeeeeeeeeek : )

Sitting here holding nickie with a piece of my shirt against where she's been shot watching helplessly as it all unfolds before me . As soon as nickie feel Leah lost it she had a brief second of oh my god then all traces of the sweet ,caring, wouldn't kill a fly kind of girl left her eyes and pure rage and hate took there place. "oh my god mya what did you do !" she screamed before charging her and tackling her. She got in her face gun still in hand "I hate you mya with every fiber of my being I hate you and I most certainly WONT miss you." before she took the gun and shot her right in the chest. Leah got off mya. Mya gasped and stretched out her hand "lea- le- leah h-how c-co could y-y-you I-I'm your sis-sister." leah brushed her self off and looked at her glare not breaking "no you were NEVER my sister." and she left her there on the floor running to help out the rest of the guys momentarily stopping next to me and kneeling down. "tweek is she ok?" " I- I don't know if the ambulance doesn't get her soon though-" I shook my head of the thought. "ok just I don't know doing what your doing or help Mimi find out how she's doing ." ash she dashed off to get a teen off of Kenny's back yelling "him off him you bastard!" and pulling out the gun she previously killed mya with and pointing it at the teen. Wow this whole event had really killed her sweetness what a tragedy. I got up and gently laid nickie on the ground walking to where Mimi was laying. I shook her a bit . "Mimi Mimi! Wake up" she stirred and her eyes opened. She shot up "AHHHHHHHHH." I jumped back "wow Mimi calm down. She started hugging herself. "OH SWEET JESUS son of a god this hurts owwwwwwww!" I put a hand on her back but she shook it off "please don't touch me it hurts they fucking tazed me." wow they tazed her that must hurt. Just then we heard sirens the police and ambulance were here. "don't worry Mimi the paramedics are here." she looked over and saw nickie on the ground. "holy shiz dude nickie! She tried to stand up but I pushed her back down "no shell be ok lay down." she nodded and did so . Then the cops burst in guns in hand "DROP YOUR WEPONS!" everybody did so the cops motioned for the paramedics to come in and they did with several gurneys . They came and laid Mimi on one then nickie. I went to the guys another paramedic was taking care of leah and nickie arms they both got grazed by a bullet and the paramedic was wrapping them. " hey leah thanks if you hadn't told us the girls would have probably died . Leah was looking down the ground the fury in her eyes gone but the sweetness gone forever the poor girl had been ruined but maybe just maybe they could bring it back.


	9. Chapter 9

I've officially decided this is the last chapter BUT fear not my readers there will be a sequel and the ocs I've used in this one will be in it. I also want to say before my sequel I will be writing a different story about the boys when they get super powers! So check that out and now I say with a heavy heart

FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK! : )

Anybody's pov

At police station ( ps all the people who knew the girls are there for questioning)

"ok name and age." the policemen asks. " my name is Samir and I'm 16." the boy replies "ok now what can you tell us about what's happened any information will go to the release of your friend Ayleah Masters." he gulps he didn't want Leah in jail but didn't particularly like her he just knew her through Kyle "well I don't know much just that there are two girls or were and they were twins and apparently the one stole the others identity then tried to take over the school but the sister stopped her then shot the one when she shot one of the girls best friend and tazed the other." he nodded "anything else?" the boy shook his head no "alright get out of here send in the next one." he nods and walks out then a second boy comes in "name and age?" "my names hope and I'm 16 ." "ok what can you tell me?" the boy knew almost everything except for the Starks pond thing he did know everything thanks to nickie she told him everything he was kind of her person she dumped her feelings on but she didn't let anyone know she talked to him so he told the cop the whole story 1 hour later "wow um I think that's enough to release your friend so you can go now. "thank you." the boy replied. He walked out of the room pretty much all the guys were there he walked to Kyle "what did you tell them are they going to release Leah? The Jew asked. "yup there letting her out and I told them all I knew." Kyle jumped up and hugged the boy "that's great come on were all going to see nickie and mimi." "the boy nods and they leave to see there some what friends .

Nickie pov ( yup you see it right she's not dead.)

I wake up looking into a bright light I think I'm dead "I'm sorry tweek I couldn't stay with you I'm sorry." I murmur to myself . Something moves it urn my head I'm not dead I'm in hells pass . And that something that moved is tweek I see him in the chair. "nickie? your awake!" he comes over and kisses my head then grabs my hand "I was so worried about you." I didn't care about me I wanted to know about everybody else "what happened to mimi and Leah." his mile left " Mimi's in the hospital too she had nerve damage because she's only 16 and it was an adult tazer and Leah right now she's in jail but everybody's helping to get her out ." I smile Leah's record is clean aside from this shell be out by the end of the day and mimi she was strong shed be ok. " so, I say sitting up but being pushed back down by tweek, when am I getting out of here." " not for awhile nickie they almost lost you in the operating room your stomach was torn to pieces they had to replace it." I frowned " phoee I wanted out of here." tweek smiled "I know you do but its in your best interest to stay so you are." " alright come here." he leaned down and I give him a little kiss he got up "I got to go but ill see you later ok." "ok" and he left man stuck in this dump well at least I've got time to think. Well I moved here from basically hell, met Stan and the rest of the guys , became best friends with Mimi and Leah, then I had the pleasure of getting shot by Leah's evil twin in my high school gym and watching Mimi get tazed. Yup this town was better then my old one but defiantly weird but I guess you move on and learn to live.

Well I'm sad this is the last chap but happy because like I said I'm starting a new story so you guys should check that one out to then there will be a sequel so bye and review


End file.
